Far From Home
by AlexandriaWesker
Summary: The RPD finds a survivor amongst a massacre. Armed and considered dangerous she is apprehended and taken in to be interrogated.  When the S.T.A.R.S. Captain Albert Wesker is called in on his day off, he gets a little more than he barganed for. Wesker/Lupo


**Far From Home**

* * *

><p><strong>Description<strong>: The RPD finds a survivor amongst a massacre. Armed and considered dangerous she is apprehended and taken in to be interrogated. When the S.T.A.R.S. Captain Albert Wesker is called in on his day off, he gets a little more than he bargained for. Resident Evil/Resident Evil: ORC Character Based. Wesker/Lupo. Weaves in and out of story lines and events, not 100% accurate to RE Events. A/U.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters. The story line somewhat follows up to the events of Raccoon city but it is not 100% accurate to the games timeline and dates. So please bare with me if there are a few flaws here and there when it comes to exact dates and times. The story is also A/U so its free to flow around a bit. Please Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>  
><strong>Another day in this carnival of souls<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Location<strong>: 911 Dispatch  
><strong>Date<strong>: April 15, 1998  
><strong>Time<strong>: 0430

"911 state your emergency." Her voice was calm as it needed to be for her job required her to sympathize with the daily calls. Whether they be moderate to serious the 911 dispatcher had to remain calm. She took a deep breath and ran her hands over her key board. She had received the phone number from her caller ID and quickly typed it into her system. She had a GPS location she could now send to the Raccoon City Police Department, once she had the full situation to report. The line was cracked. The voice on the other end was panicked and out of breath. "911 state your emergency." She said again when she did not get an answer the first time she asked. The voice on the other line continued to breathe heavily but spoke. She breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing the voice and her fingers moved across her key board swiftly.

"Yes . . . . . You need to send the police down here. . . . . . too the drainage canal!" It was a woman on the other end of the line. She sounded scared out of her mind as she spoke to the dispatcher. "Please send the police . . . . . oh god send the police!" The woman continued to panic as the dispatcher located her exact location on her computer.

"Ma'am, I need you to give me more information and stay on the line please until the police get there." The dispatcher continued to type all the information she could get. "Is there any one injured do I need to send and ambulance?" The dispatcher asked and continued to listen.

"YES! Yes send and ambulance, they are hurt . . . . . .but . . . ."The woman went quiet again. This frustrated the dispatcher to no end but she understood that in the moment when people were nervous it was hard to get the point across over the phone.

"Ma'am whose hurt? How many are hurt?" The dispatcher continued to treat it as normal report as she dispatched the police and contacted the ambulance.

"I don't know who they are but there are six of them . . . . . . they all have guns." The woman stammered. The dispatcher's fingers stopped over the key board. It was one of their worst fears, people with weapons in a well populated area was never a good sign. She quickly alerted the police of the danger and alerted the ambulance to hold back until all was safe and clear.

"Ma'am, I need you to tell me everything your seeing right now ok? I need you to be my eyes." The dispatcher waited for a reply but got none. The phone crackled on the other end of the line as wind tossed the hand set to the pay phone about in the wind. The dispatcher stared at her computer screen. She had nothing more that she could give the police. Now all she could do was hope and pray everything would be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Location<strong>: Raccoon City Drainage Canal  
><strong>Date<strong>: April 15, 1998  
><strong>Time<strong>: 0415

"Dispatch this is unit 506 we are on scene at the Raccoon City Drainage Canal." Sergeant Nick Hill said as he drove up to the pay phone that dialed 911. The 911 dispatcher was able to get them that information and that's all they really needed based on how little the main complainant of the situation gave them before running off. Hill and his partner Sergeant Jessica Jones stepped out of their unit and immediately pulled their 9mm barrettes to the ready. Their back up was five minutes out and Hill requested that S.T.A.R.S. be put on stand-by in case of the situation turning into a fire fight. The pair made their way to the ledge of the canal and looked over. Shocked by the sight before them, they did not know how to proceed. They looked down on what appeared to them to be six dead bodies. All six gripped weapons in their hands and they laid skewed about the bottom of the canal. There was blood everywhere. Taking a deep breath Hill and Jones made their way down the small ramp that lead to the bottom of the canal. Keeping their weapons at the ready they made their way to the first body. Kicking the pistol from the hand of what appeared to be a woman Hill knelt down to check for a pulse. As Jones did the same to the body offset the other.

"This one's alive!" He shouted to his partner. Jones ran over to her partner's side and knelt down next to him. Glancing over the woman, who wore a face mask that looked like a modified gas mask to him. He reached up and pulled the mask from her face. In the blink of an eye the woman kicked herself up on to her feat and pushed both the officers back away from her. Pulling her knife from her belt she backed away and assed the situation. Hill and Jones raised their guns and began to shout commands at her. "Put the weapon down!" Hill shouted as the woman walked around amongst the scattered bodies. She fell to her knees with a sob. Hill and Jones exchanged quick glances to one another but both sighed in relief as the sound of the knife hitting the ground echoed through the canal. The two police officers didn't have to wait much longer as the sounds of sirens could be heard down the street. Soon the entire canal was surrounded by the Raccoon city police department. The woman was quickly apprehended and pulled out of the canal. A group of police officers began to remove all the weapons from the other bodies. Paramedics quickly checked to see if anyone else was alive but sadly they were all dead.

As the scene was quickly processed and black SUV drove up and parked next to the command post. Raccoon city police Captain James Flint rolled his eyes. He had asked the S.T.A.R.S. team to stand down since everything was under control according to his team. Plastering on the best fake smile he could as Captain Albert Wesker approached with a scowl painted on his face. Sergeant Chris Redfield stood offset to him and waited for his orders.

"Captain Wesker, I don't think the message was relayed in time to get to you but . . " Wesker cut him off as he sighed and rolled his eyes behind his trademark sun glasses.

"My entire team would be here if there was a delay in transmissions Captain. I'm here to see what happened and assess the situation for myself." Flint groaned inwardly to himself, this was typical Captain Wesker always putting his nose in everyone's business not matter the case.

"Well then let me show you what we found." Flint sighed as he lead Wesker and Redfield over to the edge of the canal. Wesker gazed down at the red stained cement. Teams had already begun to clean up the blood spills and the bodies had been taken away to the morgue. "There were six bodies when my men found them and only one survivor. Our guess is they came out of the sewer drain there." Wesker looked were Flint pointed before turning to him.

"You guess?" Wesker questioned and Redfield smirked, shaking his head as he made his way down into the canal. "Captain, we don't solve things by guessing, we find the answers." Flint wanted to punch him in the face; Wesker was always arrogant and intolerable. He wondered sometimes how his own team put up with him.

"That's where the blood trail ends, so that's what we confirmed Captain." Flint said and Wesker shook his head as he turned to watch his marksmen investigate the scene below. Redfield made his way to where the blood stained concrete ended. The sewer entrance was big enough to fit a moderate size person through; Redfield assumed they exited one at a time. There was no way that anyone was going to dive head first into the sewer to find out what killed the five individuals. They were going to have to get answers first. Wesker turned to Flint who stepped back away from him. The entire department was intimidated by this guy no matter if he seemed kind or not.

"Captain I need a full detailed report of all your findings on my desk as soon as possible." Flint only nodded as Redfield rejoined the Captains. "And bring the survivor to the station; I have questions I need to ask them." Wesker turned away and was followed by Redfield.

"The survivor is going to jail Captain, she threatened two of my officers." Flint tried not to shout out after Wesker as he followed him. Wesker turned sharply to him causing him to stop short.

"That survivor is the only one with any information that could solve this case. I need to speak with her. No one else will until I do. Do you understand Captain?" Wesker asked sternly and got a sharp nod from Flint before turning away and returning to their SUV.

* * *

><p><strong>Location<strong>: Raccoon City Police Department  
><strong>Date<strong>: April 15, 1998  
><strong>Time<strong>: 0730

"Captain Wesker?" Wesker looked up as a slight knock came to his door. Sergeant Jill Valentine stood in his doorway waiting to be acknowledged.

"What is it Valentine?" Wesker asked sternly as he stood.

"Sir, the survivor is in the holding cell, would you like me to bring her to our interrogation room?" She looked over at her Captain as she asked.

"That would be fine Valentine." Wesker said and he watched her turn and walk out of the S.T.A.R.S. office. S.T.A.R.S. had been giving their own area for their operations and that included their own room for integrations. It surprised Wesker that they used it on a constant basis for drug busts and such things that would give them information on the arrests of known dealers. Wesker stepped out into the main office and watched as his team worked at putting together all the information they could find from what Captain Flints team had given them. He inwardly groaned to himself. It was supposed to be the team's only day off for the month. He was beyond tired, he was exhausted. Leaning against his door frame he sipped at his coffee as he waited for the survivor to be escorted into the interrogation room. He had intended on sleeping the day away today but the phone call he received at 0430 in the morning drove him away from that plan. Wesker looked up from his coffee when the door to the office opened. He took that moment to look over the survivor. The woman wore a black body suit that fit her like a glove. Her brown hair fell down past her waist. She kept her head down as Valentine escorted her into the interrogation room.

"Redfield." Wesker said as he approached the man. He looked up at his Captain and began to hand a file over to him but Wesker refused it. "You start this one out; see what you can get from her." Redfield smiled at his Captains confidence in him and quickly went to do as he was asked. Wesker watched from the other side of the double sided mirror as Redfield began the basic questions as he was trained. Every question that Redfield asked he was quickly shot down by either a shrug or no answer at all. The team had never had to revert to tactics that were unauthorized by the Department but, Even Wesker knew how to bend the rules in his favor. An hour into questioning with no answers, there was a glimmer of hope from them.

"Water." Redfield turned sharply to the voice and his eyes met her. He could tell that she was famished beyond human capabilities. He turned and looked through the mirror assuming his eyes landed on his Captain before glancing back at the woman.

"Answer some questions and I can find you some water." Redfield said as he sat across from her, leaning himself against the table. He watched her closely as her eyes rose to meet his. He admired the deep green for a moment and repeated himself again. She smirked shaking her head. Redfield didn't know what hit him as he was slammed against the mirror. She had made her way out of her handcuffs and flung herself at him. She struggled with him as she tried to gain the upper hand and reach for his weapon but two strong arms wrapped around her and tossed her back to the other side of the room. Redfield was stunned at what had transpired seconds ago as he watched her slowly get up from the ground. She leaned against the wall and glared at Wesker for stopping her attempts. She was going to threaten Redfield but not kill him, she chuckled to herself. She knew she wasn't getting her water now. Walking over to the chair that had been tossed back she set it up right and sat down. Staring up at the two men who glared back at her and she smiled. She folded her hands in front of her on the table, thinking of the right words she spoke.

"Water and some breakfast would be nice." She said in a calm tone looking up at Wesker who shook his head and Redfield who rushed forward.

"After what you just pulled you can starve for all I care." She smiled at the marksmen's outburst and shook her head.

"I was just proving something to you nothing more I meant no harm." She stated motioning for one of them to sit in front of her. Wesker slowly sat down in front of her despite the complaints of Redfield. She smiled at Wesker who kept a stone like face watching her closely. "Now water, breakfast and Ill sing like a choir girl on Sunday." She said softly as she rubbed her hands together. Wesker kept his eyes on her as he told Redfield to get what she requested. Redfield rolled his eyes as he left the room. After a few moments of silence she spoke again. "I'm glad he's gone and I can speak to you directly." Wesker rose and eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "I don't think he would understand what happened down there, I think he would be confused but you I know will understand."

"I don't think he would miss that you murder five people in cold blood." Wesker stated smoothly and her smiled quickly faded.

"I didn't kill those people." He could see the anger rise in her when he accused her of murder. "They were my family, my team; I wouldn't harm a single hair on their head even if I was forced too."

"So says you." Wesker said as he inclined his head toward her. "I have no reason to believe a single word you have to say." It was her turn to raise an eyebrow at him. "All I need from you is your statement and Intel on where you came from and what happened. Then you're going to prison for murder."He said and stood to leave the room. She smiled and shook her head as she leaned back in her chair.

"Oh I figured you would brush this off as simple murder Albert." He stopped and turned back to her when she said his name. "That's what they want you to do." Wesker looked down at his uniform thinking his name tag gave away his identity but he did not have it on. She knew him somehow. "It's what we all would do in this case, to protect them." He watched her closely. She was keeping specific details from him for a reason, because of other prying ears that he knew was listening in on the conversation. She smirked as he left the room. He didn't know how he was going to handle this, he didn't even know if what he was thinking was the same thing she was thinking.

Redfield returned soon enough with her breakfast and water. He swore he had never seen someone eat so quickly before in his life. He wondered when her last meal was but quickly pushed his sympathies for her aside as he remembered her attack on him earlier. When she finished he took the remains on her meal away and Wesker walked briskly into the room. Leaning his hands forward on the table he looked her square in the eye. She met his gaze with the same fierceness he gazed down at her with.

"Tell me." He said smoothly and she inclined her head. "What do you know about me?" She smirked up at him and leaned back away from him before simply saying.

"Everything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: OMG! Please R&R and let me know what you think. The next chapter is closely in the works. This Idea came to me while I was playing RE: Operation Raccoon City. I'm glad the game has given us a few new characters to play with in our stories. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
